


Get cool.

by Ephem3ral



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, Jisung is sick all the time, M/M, binsung, but he’s good, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: Jisung is always sick. Changbin is always working.Jisung is oblivious and Changbin is in love.This is stupid and cute.





	1. Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fic because the angsty one was too much for me. This one is 100% fluff.

Minho POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

 

“Jisung I know you get emotional watching movies but all she did was open the door.” A laughing Hyunjin spoke, giving the blonde squirrel-like boy a gentle shove. 

 

“I’m not crying its allergies!” He got a little pout back, jisung offering another sniffle to match the one from before. He knew Hyunjin was just joking around though. 

 

Hyunjin wrapped an arm around jisung, giving him a light hug since he didn’t want to catch whatever Jisung had picked up this time. Hyunjin never really got sick. His immune system must have been top-notch. 

 

Jisung was always sick. This was normal. He wasn’t deathly ill or anything but 85% of the time he was either running slight fevers or sniffling. They’d all gotten used to it. Hyunjin would wear a fashionable black mask every day, he probably thought of it as a style choice than protection. 

 

“Hey, when’s Minho moving in?” The younger asked, keeping his head back at the couch and not Hyunjins very tempting shoulder. 

 

Hyunjin looked up a moment as if he were trying to remember, “soon. He’s still got a lot of things to sort out at his apartment before he comes over.” 

 

Minho was Hyunjins boyfriend. They’d been dating for about two years. Jisung remembers waking up one morning in their apartment to find Minho cooking. That was the first time they met. He liked Minho. Minho was actually really sweet and he matched hyunjin well. Jisung wasn’t sure he could ever see anyone else with his friend. 

 

“He’s okay with living here? Did you remind him that I’m a walking germ?” Jisung laughed, the boys paying less and less attention to the movie now that Jisungs sniffles filled the air. 

 

“Psh! Jisung you’re acting like he doesn’t already live here. It’ll be fine.” He said, eye smiles indicating there was a huge grin across his covered face. 

 

“It’ll be nice. Having four of us here will be awesome. We can eat home cooked meals every night with Minho living here.” Jisung laughed back, grabbing some tissues to silence his stupid sniffling. 

 

Yeah there were four of them. Jisung, Hyunjin, soon to be Minho, and Changbin. But Changbin was always working. And when he wasn’t working he was at school. He was a really busy guy, so Jisung hadn’t really hung out with him too much. He seemed nice enough though. He paid his bills on time and cleaned. 

 

“I’m sure Minho would love to know that the only reason we want him here is for his cooking skills.” Hyunjin snorted, patting Jisungs hair before grabbing his phone which had buzzed about four times. Three times they’d missed because of their giggling and Jisungs loud ass sniffling. 

 

“Hey Minho~.” Hyunjin hummed, voice getting ten times sweeter as he spoke to the other male. They were adorable, “Yeah I’m here with our little squirrel. He’s sniffling so bring ear plugs.” The older spat as jisung elbowed his side playfully. 

 

“Minho it’s not that bad!” Jisung laughed, loud voice easily audible over the others phone. 

 

He could hear Minhos giggle before an overly dramatic gasp indicating Minho heard his sniffling. 

 

“Minho says he’s not moving in anymore because you’re loud as fuck.” Hyunjin teased, jisung throwing his fists into the shoulder. All he could hear were Minhos exaggerated laughs. His laugh was ridiculous. 

 

“Uh huh. If he doesn’t come on I'm gonna starve.” Jisung snickered, another little gasp coming from Minho. 

 

“He told me to feed you before you run back to the forest. Minho seriously, he’ll be fine. He’s a big boy.” Hyunjin and Minho kept on back and forth about taking care of their hypothetical pet squirrel before Jisung got up and made his way to the bathroom, splashing some water on his now flush face. 

 

He looked a lot worse than he felt. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Jesus jisung. He slapped his cheek with his hand before giving himself an irritated grunt. One day he’d be full of color again. One day he wouldn’t look like such a zombie. It’d been months since his face was bright. That was just the winter for him, he’d brighten up again after the season. He always did. With one little finger gun of confidence to himself in the mirror he made his way back out, Hyunjin still laughing with his boyfriend on the phone causing jisung to smile from ear to ear. 

 

“Hey, I brought home some pizza.” A familiar low voice called out from the kitchen, a very tired looking Chanbgin placing the pizza box at the table.

 

“Welcome home! You look tired.” Jisung said simply before spinning into one the little bar stools and opening the box changbin had placed down. 

 

He got a click of the tongue in reply and a hand messing up his hair, “Yeah yeah I know.” 

 

He wondered how long Changbin had worked today. He looked so exhausted. He needed to rest. Working for a restaurant doing deliveries must have really sucked. Jisung was lucky he worked at his school tutoring for English. He couldn’t imagine applying for a job now, especially while he was a sick mess. 

 

“I’m joking. You look hot in your uniform.” Jisung winked, receiving a flick to the forehead and a low laugh from the older boy. 

 

“Stop flirting and bring me a slice Binnie!” Changbin rolled his eyes at that, hyunjin whining from the couch for food. 

 

The three of them worked really well, jisung thought. They bickered but they all really cared about each other. Minho too. Him and Changbin were closer in age so they’d gotten along smoothly, and Minho was too hilarious to not like. They were a good group. 

 

Jisung sniffled to himself again before throwing his head back in annoyance, “I promise it’s just allergies. I’m not infecting the food!” 

 

Changbin and Hyunjin both shot him looks of playful disgust before grabbing their slices. 

 

“You should get some sleep before you really do get sick.” Changbin inquired then, eyes not leaving Jisung.

 

Jisung pouted once more before looking back to his two friends, “I’ll be fine. I’m always like this.” He kind of waved it off. Though he should’ve been more concerned about himself always being sick or struck with all sorts of allergies. He’d lived this way so long it no longer bothered him. It wasn’t like he was dying. His immune system was just trash. 

 

They ate quickly, throwing jokes back and forth and talking about how their days had gone. Pretty domestic. Jisung liked this. He really never wanted it to end, but he knew that they’d all go on separate paths one day. They all had amazing goals that they were working hard to achieve. Hyunjin was in school for performance. He’d always loved dancing. It was his passion. That’s how he met Minho. Minho had the same passion as Hyunjin mixed with a little theatre. They were a force to be reckoned with. Jisung was in school now for writing. He was mostly working on lyrics and writing poetry. No huge career goal in sigh but he had created songs for smaller artists. Which is where he and Changbin related. Changbin, though working as a delivery boy, was an underground rapper. A really good one too. Most people would probably see that as a stupid path to take but Jisung thought it was inspiring. Changbins lyrics were raw and full of power. He could tug at all kinds of emotions and it really resonated with him. Jisung would never admit it but he’d been to a few of Changbins shows, he was so good. He hoped that Chagnbin knew that. 

 

“Mmh, Binnie never quit working there.” Hyunjin laughed, leaning back to stretch himself out. 

 

Jisung and Changbin gave each other a look before leaning over to push Hyunjin from the stool, all three bickering back and forth loudly yet playfully. They were a mess. Minho would probably only add to their noise complaints. 

 

After a few hours Hyunjin had left with Minho who barely said hey to them before dragging Hyunjin out the door. This left Changbin and Jisung. Which was odd considering Changbin usually did one of his shows on Fridays. They didn’t usually have any time together. Also this was around the time jisung would get himself to bed with his phone and writing down everything he could to form a song the next day. 

 

“Ah. It’s almost eleven. I should probably go to bed.” Jisung sigh, peering at the clock on his phone. 

 

Changbins face fell before he offered back a little nod, “You need the rest. No phone.” He said, tugging the phone from Jisungs hands and placing it on the counter, “you’re always up writing.”

 

“Wow way to expose me,” jisung laughed before noticing Changbin was serious, “okay. I won’t write tonight. I promise.” He smiled then, offering his pinky to the other who gladly accepted. 

 

He wasn’t really shocked that Changbin told him not to write. His screen was bright and they did share a room. He knew that every time Changbin came in from his gigs he’d be extremely courteous to Jisung. Half the time he didn’t notice Changbin had even come in. But he figured he could give Changbin a night. Obviously something was off since the male was here and not out rapping. 

 

“Hey Changbin, why aren’t you going back out? You usually rush out of here on Friday’s.” He laughed, finally pulling his hand from the others very comfortably warm one.

 

Changbins gaze lingered elsewhere as he replied, “I just felt like staying in. Plus you’re sick so you might need someone to hook up that machine or something. By machine he meant humidifier, which Jisung had learned to use when he was in elementary school. But Jisung didn’t want to pressure Changbin into telling him the real truth. He respected his privacy. 

 

“Oh you’d do that for me?” Jisung winked, getting off of the bar stool and taking the pizza box to the recycling bin, “that’s oddly sweet of you.”

 

Maybe he should have question Changbin more. Because now his face was all red and hidden, the delivery hat pulled down causing his bangs to hide his eyes. Cute. 

 

“Ah I’m kidding!” Jisung laughed, smacking Changbins arm which seemed to snap him out of whatever he’d been thinking about. 

 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Changbin smiled back, getting up and leading the younger to their room. 

 

Jisung would be lying if he said their room was clean. It was a wreck. There were clothes and papers filled with lyrics all over the ground. Dozens of mix-matched socks and crumpled thoughts scattered. He was surprised Changbin was still his roommate. He could have roomed with Hyunjin till Minho came but he was dead set dealing with Jisungs mess. After stumbling and hearing Chanbgin curse from stepping on Jisungs scattered belongings he brought out the humidifier, setting it up and flicking the switch on. Jisung breathed in the fresh air before climbing into his bed, snuggling himself up with his comforter. 

 

“Ahhh Binnie you’re the best!” Jisung squeaked, voice high and playful. 

 

“Get some sleep, Jisung.” He heard from behind him, Changbin slipping into his own bed and turning himself so he faced the wall. 

 

Comfortable. He was so comfortable. Comfortable and oblivious. So oblivious.


	2. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binnie’s POV <3

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗  
        
        Changbin wasn’t sure when he’d fallen for Jisung. Maybe it was when they met and his heart skipped ten beats. Maybe it was when they watched their first movie together. Maybe it was when hyunjin locked them out of the apartment ‘accidentally‘ so he could spend time with Minho. Maybe it was from all the times Jisung laughed because of him. He wasn’t sure. All changbin knew was that he loved Jisung. 

        There was no way he’d ever tell the other male about how he felt. Changbin read Jisungs feelings as completely platonic. He wasn’t bitter about it though. Just spending time with Jisung was enough. And he never really got enough of it. 

        But one night he got hope that maybe Jisung did like him more than just friends. The night he caught a squirrel-like boy in the crowd as he was on stage was most likely the night he’d truly fallen. Changbin really tried to keep his underground career hidden. He didn’t want his friends or family knowing that instead of school he was doing this. He knew that they’d probably be disappointed. But when he caught jisung watching him from the crowd, a hood over his head. As if the boy could really hide the cutest cheeks in the world? 

        Yeah that must have been the night he fell. But he would never tell Jisung. He couldn’t let the other know that he’d caught him. But he really did want to. He just wanted to approach Jisung and ask why he’d come to his gig. Why he had caught Jisung smiling and how he already knew the words Changbin was rapping. He wanted to know so bad but something inside refused. 

        He sat up in his bed and gave a breathy sigh before directing his attention to the sleeping boy in the other bed. He was so peaceful and so beautiful. Changbin couldn’t help but smile, pushing hair off of his own forehead as he slipped out a yawn.

        By the time Changbin had showered and dressed he could hear a groggy and very sniffly squirrel moving around. He could’ve sworn he heard him coughing too. Which meant the humidifier and sleep hadn’t helped the poor boy. 

        Changbin turned the corner to see the boy pouring milk into a glass, eyes still half-lidded and hair a mess at his head. He looked awful, but Changbin found it cute. 

        “Morning.” He heard the blonde speak, voice cracked, “want me to get you anything?”

        Changbin replied with a low laugh, sitting himself on the counter and patting the sick boys head, “Nah I’m okay. You should lay down. I’ll make you some oatmeal and tea.” 

        Jisung looked like he was about to say no before hearing the word ‘tea’. Jisung loved Changbins teas. So instead he nodded, coughing into his shoulder and giving an irritated sigh at himself. 

        “Oh no is my baby squirrel sick again?” A soft voice from behind spoke, hand at his mouth as if he was actually shocked or something. Minho. 

        “Hey you don’t live here yet, get out.” Jisung teased as Minho wrapped his arms about the youngest waist, nuzzling into the blondes sweatshirt. 

        “Changbin what am I paying you for? Look at our little squirrel he’s shaking!” Minhos face displayed a little pout as he swayed jisung with him softly, “and I’ll be living here real soon. So you can get fed properly.”

        Changbin snorted, smile forming when Jisung mouthed a playful ‘help me’. “Yah Minho, if you hate my service you should take that up with Hyunjin. He hired me.” 

        Minho wiggled his nose before releasing the other male and pecking his cheek before turning to run back to Hyunjins room. They honestly never heard them come in last night so it must’ve been late.   
   
        Jisung laughed then. God his voice was so weak and low, “thanks. Minho was real close to getting these hands.” The blonde teased, smiling up to Changbin who turned away quickly before his face could react in its usual blushy ways. 

        “Someone has to take care of our squirrel.” Changbin said, Jisung turning on the sink to flick water at the elders face. 

        “Oh, are you off today?” Jisung spoke suddenly, causing Bin to turn his gaze back to him, “if you are we could watch that new movie. I promise I’ll sit on the other side of the couch. Look I’ve even got a mask ready!” The blonde said, a little white medical mask in his hand, the full glass of milk still settled on the counter. 

        Changbin nodded in reply. He was off. And he would love to watch the movie with the other even if he did end up getting sick. He didn’t mind.  He loved spending time with Jisung. It wasn’t like he was able to see him much since Jisung was usually in school. He guessed the other boy was taking the day off. Good. He couldn’t bare to let Jisung go out like this. 

        “It’s a date.” Jisung said suddenly, gaze ripped from Changbins as he grabbed his glass of milk. Changbin knew that Minho and Hyunjin would joke about the two flirting or ‘just getting married already’, but Jisung had never really said anything like this before. And this caused Changbin to hop off the counter awkwardly and rub the back of his neck. 

        “Yeah…” Changbin knew that Jisung probably meant nothing by what he’d said but it still made the dark haired males heart flutter.

        Jisung let out a little hoarse laugh as his own as Changbin went to the cabinet to get the oatmeal and tea for his sick little squirrel. 

        He really liked Jisung. A lot. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels way shorter than the first chapter but here (:


	3. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho & Hyunjins POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’m gonna keep bouncing the POVS like this but we’ll see ;;

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Minho wondered if the two boys in the kitchen knew how obvious they were. Minho had noticed a connection the day he met them. Though Jisung seemed to really not notice the way Changbin would look at him. Minho and Hyunjin always talked about how cute it would be if the two would just start dating. 

        “Minnnnnie~,” Hyunjin whined, wrapping his long arms around the others neck, peppering his cheeks with little kisses, “we should get going soon. Give those two more time alone since Bin is off today.”

        “You think he’ll remember to feed our child?” Minho snorted, leaning comfortably into Hyunjins chest. 

        The squirrel thing would never die. No matter how much Jisung said he hated it they knew he didn’t mind. He liked the extra attention. Minho and Hyunjin really thought of Jisung as this precious thing they had to protect. Especially since Jisung was sick more than not. 

 

        “I’ll just dock his pay.” Hyunjin giggled, resting his chin into Minhos neck now as they lay comfortably, “we should get up though. We can skip classes and just make out in the common room if you’d like?”

        Minho laughed, throwing his head back. “Shut up Hyunjin. You’re not skipping. We’ll get lunch and then I’m dropping you off at your class.” He said, cupping the younger boys face in his hand. 

        Hyunjin noticeably started pouting before pulling himself off the bed, causing Minho to straighten himself back up, “fine, let’s go bid the oblivious puppies farewell~.” Hyunjin outstretched a hand and pulled Minho up, leaning down to press a kiss to Minhos nose before tugging them back to the kitchen where Jisung was now sipping tea. 

        “Squirrels drink tea?” Minho gasped, an annoyed groan coming from the blonde. 

        “Jisung lives off of tea.” Hyunjin added clinging himself to Minho with his arms securely around the others waist and chin on his shoulder again, “it usually helps clear up his sinuses too”

        “So I need to learn how to make tea?” Minho asked before Changbin spoke, claiming that the tea crafting was his job. 

        “You guys heading out again?” Jisung asked then, peering from his cup as Minhos gaze moved to Changbin who looked hopeful that they’d say yes. 

        “Well duh, I have class in a few hours. So Minnie and I are going to go get some breakfast first. We’d invite you guys but you look content.” Hyunjin spoke first, winking to Changbin. Jisung really was oblivious. He didn’t notice anything. 

        “Hmmph, well I’m gonna watch a movie with Bin. I think my fellow classmates would appreciate me staying in today.” The blonde sigh, leaning onto the counter and coughing into his shoulder. Poor Jisungie. 

        “Ah Yeah. They probably always wish you’d stay in.” Hyunjin teased, receiving a little jab to the stomach from his boyfriend, “I mean stay home and don’t worry Minho and I. What would we do without our baby?” 

        Minho noticed Changbin laugh at that as Jisung rolled his eyes, waving the other two boys away before setting his tea down to start on the oatmeal changbin must’ve made for him. If anyone could take care of Jisung it was Changbin. Minho wanted to tell them that he approved of their obvious feelings, but he knew Jisung would only think he was crazy. As smart as Jisung was he couldn’t see that Changbin was so in love. It took Hyunjin awhile to see it too, and he lived with them. Sometimes Minho wondered how these idiots survived together for so long. As soon as he moved in they’d probably start noticing everything. At least that’s what he hoped. 

══════════════════════════

 

Hyunjin POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Hyunjin whipped the sweat from his forehead, panting heavily as the practice finally ended. His heart raced but in a good way. He loved dancing. He loved it so much. It was still tiring, but exhilarating. It was his first love. 

        “You look so hot right now.” He heard Minho call behind him as he entered the practice room, clothes stuck to him from his own practice a few rooms down. It sucked that Minho looked so beautiful after practice when Hyunjin knew he looked a complete mess. He could feel his own hair stuck all over his face and could see in the mirror that he was all red from the intense choreo he’d done. 

        “Why thank you.” Hyunjin laughed as Minho brought a fan up to Hyunjins face, giving him one of those playful bright giggles he loved so much. 

        “Gross. No I meant literally.” Minho lied as his smile stretched. Hyunjin smiled back as the fan blew the hair off off of sweaty face. Minho was stupid. He really loved him. 

 

━ ━ ━  
        “Mmh. I’m so full.” Minho whined, leaning back in his chair and touching his clearly flat stomach as if he were going to explode. 

        After practice Minho took them to this cute little Italian restaurant. Minho was so sure that their two love struck children were enjoying their day together, hyunjin hoped so too. But he had the feeling that Changbin hadn’t confessed to Jisung and they’d probably just been awkward to each other like usual. Minho had more faith in them than Hyunjin did. Hyunjin had lived with those two long enough to know how stupid they were. They’d never admit their feelings on their own. 

        “When should we head back and check up on those two idiots?” Hyunjin asked the now giggly Minho. 

        Minho say himself up again and looked at Hyunjin in thought, “you think Changbins told him yet? He looked so pleased when we mentioned we were gonna be out for awhile.” 

        “Definitely not. Let’s be real, Minnie. Chanbgin would never.” Hyunjin started to play with the remainder of his food, wrapping pasta around his fork over and over. “They’re so dumb. You really think moving in is going to push them together faster?” Hyunjin was a little uneasy about Minho moving in. It wasn’t that he wanted him to, he was just stupidly scared that he was rushing. They’d been together awhile now but…hyunjin was just a bundle of worries and fears. 

        Minho leaned across the table, placing a little kiss at Hyunjins forehead before speaking again, “I’m not moving in for them. If they don’t end up together then they don’t. My main focus is the pretty boy in front of me.” Minhos smile was so pretty. Hyunjin instantly smiled at that. “if you’re not ready let me know. Believe me, I really want this.” He spoke then, lacing his fingers into Hyunjins free hand. 

        “Well we do have a kid, so it’s probably a good thing. You know for his development.” Hyunjin laughed then, squeezing the hand that was locked with his, “I’m just nervous. Like what if we end up hating each other or something?”

        Minho tilted his head, expression softening and face brightening all at once, “Nah. I could never hate you. The worst thing you do is snore. Oh and use all the hot water. And you love stealing all my food. Oh and you leave your clothes everywhere!” Minho was listing dramatically, earning a playful nose crinkle from Hyunjin. 

        He had nothing to fear. Minho would be good for him. Good for everyone. He found himself more excited. Of course he still had his worries and that probably wouldn’t change. But he knew they’d be okay.   
        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler kind of. Minho&Hyunjin are super cute so here <3


	4. Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part so far. Since I’m in a fic frenzy I don’t know when the next update will be but hopefully not too late. My writing just depends on my mood lol.

Jisung POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Jisung didn’t expect to have as much fun with Changbin as he was as they watched the movie. He figured Changbin would be his usual self and just watch silently. But no, today he was being so freaking cute. Changbin had gasped at the sappy love confession the main heroine gave her girlfriend, and he almost cried when the characters mother passed away. He didn’t expect so much emotion from the little rapper. It was cute. 

        Jisung smiled to himself as he wrapped his blanket tight about his shivering frame, giving changbin little glances as the movie neared its end. “Hey Changbin,” He started, inching closer to the dark haired male, “is the movie really that good?” Jisungs tone was cute and playful, he could tell that Changbin thought so too by that thin smile that appeared. 

        “Yah Jisung I’m invested. I relate so much to her.” Changbin laughed, elbow on one of their thick pillows, propping his chin with his hand. 

        Jisung tilted his head, blonde falling against his eyes as Changbin spoke, “oh? How so?” He teased, Changbin offering him a laugh before turning his gaze to his. 

        “She didn’t know how to confess. She ended up stuttering and making herself look stupid. But the other girl fell in love anyways. She thought it was the cutest thing.” He paused, he seemed to notice jisung was looking at him weird or something, “Oh but it’s because she’s a total loser like myself.” He spat, jisung bursting into laughter mixed with little coughs here and there. 

        “Ah. I thought she was cool.” Jisung whispered. Jisungs hoarse voice must’ve sounded really nice because changbin had turned his face almost immediately, face covered in disbelief. Jisung was taken aback. 

        “Yeah maybe. Total dork, still.” Changbins laugh was nervous and jisung couldn’t really tell why. It was so cute though. 

        Hours later the two boys found themselves back in the kitchen eating leftover pizza from the other night. Jisung was surprised Minho had left anything in the box at all, he usually ended up eating it all before the night was over. But the two younger boys were thankful. A meal was a meal. 

        “Thanks for hanging out with me,” jisung spoke, changbin directing attention to the blonde, “it was really nice. I feel like we never get to see each other because of school and your job. It’s like we barely know each other.” But they knew a lot about each other. They’d know each other for years now. He remembers how cute Changbin was when they’d met. 

        “If I didn’t then I’d lose my second job. Minho is a strict boss, y‘ know?” Changbin teased, jisung rolling his eyes in response and slapping Changbins arm. 

        “When will the baby squirrel stuff end?” He laughed, resting his head at the table once he’d finished his crust, though it didn’t help his runny nose situation very well. 

        “When were all dead and buried.” Changbin smiled, gazing down at the blonde before shyly turning away. Jisung wondered why he was always like this. It seemed like Changbin always had something to say but ended up changing his mind. He did that a lot, Jisung noticed. 

        After they finished eating jisung couldn’t help but stare at the older male. Changbin was so intriguing and Jisung felt like he knew nothing all these years. He wanted to know more. He wanted to tell Changbin about how he’d gone to see him rap. He wanted to so badly but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to strain their friendship at all. He just wanted to be closer to the boy. 

        “You want me to strike a pose?” Changbin laughed, throwing jisung a peace sign indicating Jisungs staring was definitely noticeable. 

        Jisung sniffled and scrunched his nose at that, lifting his head back up, “you’re just interesting to look at.” 

        It was like Jisung had said the most embarrassing thin gig that changbin had ever heard because now the male was completely turned from him, clearly shielding his face from the other. Had he stuck a nerve or something?

        “I meant that in a good way.” Jisung said then, changbin seeming to shrink even more, “like, you’re a mystery.” Jisung was just making it worse. 

        But before jisung could further embarrass himself, Hyunjin and Minho had made their way back into the apartment. They were being loud and giggly which meant they had an amazing time. Jisung smiled at that. He thought those two were so meant for each other. He looked back to Changbin a moment before realizing the older a expression had changed once more. Now he was sitting contently as if nothing weird had ever occurred. Jisung pouted to the boys action before turning to face the two obnoxious males who had just entered. 

        “How was lunch?” Changbin asked through the tension, offering the couple a little grin, “Minho texted me that you guys had Italian.”

        Minho gripped his stomach dramatically, throwing himself back into hyunjin, “oh my god I’m going to EXPLODE!”

        Jisung coughed out a laugh as Hyunjin sigh in response to his ridiculous boyfriend, “it was that good?”

        Minho paused and got himself up, getting in Jisungs face now, “have you fed him, Changbinnie?” Jisung rolled his eyes along with Hyunjin then. 

        “Yes. We watched a movie too.” Changbin snorted, reaching a hand out but retracting it immediately. It looked as if he was going to maybe pat Jisungs hair? 

        Jisung noticed how Hyunjin and Minho shot Changbin a look, obviously thinking the gesture was awkward. But neither said anything. And it seemed that Changbin was oblivious to it. 

        “Okay, well we’re gonna go destroy my closet so Minho can have a place to put his stuff. So we’ll see you guys later~.” Hyunjin spoke suddenly, dragging Minho who shot the two a little wink to the two of them that caused Jisung to raise and brow and apparently for changbin to start coughing. 

        “Oh god you aren’t getting sick are you?!” Jisung panicked, pulling the shorter male to the sink to get him water. 

        The elder shook his head, patting Jisungs arm in reply before tearing his gaze to look down at the floor? “N-no.” He stuttered. Oh god had he gotten changbin sick? They’d spent hours in a closed space and- “I’m fine.” He choked out then, laughing at Jisungs worry, “there’s no way I would get sick that fast, Jisung.”

        Jisung pouted In reply, puffing his cheeks before setting a hand on top of the other males head, “then why did you start coughing like a maniac? Did you choke on air?” Jisung started, looking more concerned than he should have been. 

        Changbins lips curled into a smirk before shaking his head. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, he must have been sick - right? “I’m okay. Remember I’m a mystery.” Chagnbin spoke with little confidence as he removed Jisungs hand from his hair, going towards the fridge to grab himself a cola, “you want one too?” He asked before receiving a shake of the head back, “or more tea?” Changbin laughed, Jisungs face brightening up. “Tea it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys are so sweet to me ;;


	5. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is so short. I’ve been too busy with writing the other fic but here’s a cute little update for you. I’ll write more probably tomorrow (,: I won’t give up on binsung.

Changbin POV 

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Changbin hates that he lied to jisung. A new day had come and his head was almost as stuffed up as his nose. He whined to himself before pulling up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

        “Good morning, liar.” A voice from across spoke. Jisung was sat up in bed with his notepad at his lap. He must’ve been writing all night. His eyes looked tired and his fan was on high. “Mister I wont get sick.” He laughed, tossing Changbin a bottle of cold medicine. 

        Changbin laughed at that through his stuffy nose, hugging his pillow. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would get your cooties all over me.” Jisung tossed a pillow and giggled in reply. 

        “Take the pills. They’re extra strength. But not drowsy so you should be okay to work.” Ah work. Changbin had work in a few hours. 

        The rapper smushed his face into the pillow, groaning at the thought of delivering today. He wasn’t in the best mood for it. But he had to earn his money somehow. 

        “How long have you been up?” Changbin asked then, pulling himself up again to take two of the little pills in his hand. “You wrote all night didn’t you?” He sigh, popping the pills into his mouth and taking a sip of the water bottle he’d left beside his bed to wash them down. 

        “I went to bed. I just got up at 3. I couldn’t sleep. So I just started to write. But it’s garbage.” The boy sigh, leaning against his headboard. 

        “Mmh, I’m sure it’s not. You never write bad work. Can I see?” He asked then, pulling up to sit at the edge of Jisungs bed. The younger scooter indicating he could get closer, so he did. 

        “It’s like…insomnia. It’s about struggling to sleep. I’m having problems with the bridge but it’s just not flowing well.” Jisung smiled, seeming to want some confirmation that his work wasn’t that bad. 

        “Wanna try tapping it with me?” Changbin asked before immediately shaking his head at himself, “I mean like…you can rap it for me. You’re pretty good.” 

        Jisung laughed at that, nudging the other before rapping the second verse. Changbin really liked Jisungs flow. He wasn’t aspiring to be a rapper but he was really good. Despite the younger having a stuffed nose himself he rapped almost flawlessly. He could sing too. Jisung could do it all. He figured because of how sick he always was he didn’t try. 

        “I liked it. You shouldn’t put yourself down so hard.” He whispered, leaning in to read more of the lyrics. 

        “Nah. It’s not that good.” He laughed back, flapping his hand in the air before putting the notebook down. “Ugh…I have class soon.” He whined then, Changbin pulling up and sighing. 

        “I’m gonna shower. We should definitely talk more about this mess of a song later, Alright?” Jisungs face was so cute. He was so bright. 

        “Alright, germy.” Changbin teased, getting a light slap from his roommate before he made his way out the door with clothes and towel in hand. 

        He liked him so much. He wanted to tell him. But he just couldn’t. He didn’t know how jisung felt. He’d given him no reason to mention his feelings. Friends was enough.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is even sicker. Still oblivious and won’t even believe his own feelings. He’s a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter. I’ve been stuck for a couple days trying to figure out what I wanted to do here. So here’s this mess lol

Jisung POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗  
          
        Jisung rubbed his tired eyes as his class ended. He must have passed out somewhere in between PowerPoint slides. He still felt absolutely awful. Like he was on fire. His head throbbed now too. Luckily the class was huge enough that the professor hadn’t caught him. 

        When he left the lecture hall he felt to lightheaded. He guessed he’d have to skip his next class. It wasn’t worth passing out again and missing everything. 

        “You’re here early.” Hyunjin announced as Jisung came into the room. “Oh crap you look awful.” Hyunjin frowned then, going over to place a hand to the boys forehead. “Sungie you’re all hot…you need to get some rest.”

        The blonde just nodded before staggering into his own room, tossing his bags down and falling face first into his bed. He hated being sick all of the time. He didn’t know how much more of it he could take before he had to go home. Home might help. But he liked school. He liked the area and he liked his roommates. His immune system he didn’t like. 

        Jisung sat up then, rubbing his constantly tired eyes before grabbing his notebook and opening it and to that song he’d been working on earlier. He tapped his pencil on the page before throwing himself back into the bed, notebook sliding to the ground. He hated himself for not being able to focus. 

        He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep but by the time he woke up again it was already dark out. Jisung hates that his body refuses to let him have a normal sleep schedule. 

        “You okay?” Changbin asked from across the room. He must have come in while jisung was passed out earlier. 

        Jisung nodded, throat too sore for him to want to speak. Changbin must’ve picked up on that because he was looking at jisung so sympathetically. 

        “I’ve been sniffling all day. You look a lot worse than you did yesterday…have you gone to the university nurse at all?” He asked. Changbin sounded really worried. 

        “No I’m okay. I promise.” Changbins seemed to grimace at how hoarse jisung must have sounded, “I promise I’m okay. I just need more tea.” He smiled then, changbin offering up a low laugh in reply. 

        Changbin slid out of his own bed, patting Jisungs head before going out to presumably get tea. Jisung was thankful for Changbin. He really was always there for him. It seemed like no matter what jisung needed he could rely on the elder boy. 

        He stretched himself a moment before reaching down and picking his notebook off of the floor. He really couldn’t find the will to write right now. But he figured he could read through his old lyrics. Maybe he’d get a laugh out of how bad they were. 

        “Here baby squirrel.” Changbin teased, sliding the warm tea cup into Jisungs hands, a cloth wrapped around the cup. “It’s really hot so be careful.” the older male grinned. 

        Jisung smiled, ignoring the squirrel comment, “Thanks. Oh want to help me with that song?” The blonde perked as he reached to pull the discarded notebook up and on to his lap, tea resting at top of the book as he waited for the enthusiastic nod he’d get from the elder.

        “Sure.” Changbin nodded as expected, settling himself besides Jisung and moving the little blue notebook from his lap onto his own, careful to not knock Jisungs tea all over the place. 

        Jisungs really did appreciate Changbin. He was a nice constant in his life. Sometimes he would get flutters around the boy. But he’d never admit to them. Jisung was oblivious. And he’d hide his own feelings from himself as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always ♥️ I promise they’ll get fluffier soon.


	7. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Hyunjin offer some support to our ridiculous Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Changbin wasn’t surprised that only an hour into helping Jisung with the song the younger had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He’d been sneezing through their whole session. He really should go to a doctor this time, he thought. As the blonde slept on his shoulder he set the notebook down, watching jisung comfortably. He really liked him. So much. He wanted to tell him but what was the point? Jisung has never really shown more interest in him and he really didn’t want to lose their friendship. 

        He waited a moment before pressing a small kiss to the blondes hair before laying jisung back into his bed, pulling his sheets and blanket over his shivering form. Jisung was a mess. A mess that changbin wanted to protect forever. Changbin watched him a moment before going back to his side of the room, pulling his work uniform off of the floor. 

        Changbin turned back, watching Jisung sleep. His breaths were uneven and he seemed to be stirring now. He really needed him to go to a doctor. Changbin left his uniform on the bed and went out to the living room where Hyunjin and Minho were sat together eating. 

        “Sup, Binnie.” Minho spoke, a mouth full of food. 

        Changbin just smiled and took a seat on the farther side of the couch, getting a glance from Hyunjin now. 

        “You have work, right? Did our sick squirrel pass his infection on? You look awful.” Hyunjin stated, offering Changbin a spoonful of the rice and vegetables in his bowl.

        “Yeah I’m going to call off.” Changbin shook his head to Hyunjins offer, “I think I have a cold. Nothing to worry about. Jisungs a lot worse. Can you guys take him to the clinic?” He asked then. 

        Minho squinted his eyes towards Changbin then, “why don’t you take him? We have practice later on.” Minhos tone was too playful to be serious. “Besides you guys can spend some more time together.” Hyunjin elbowed his side then. 

        Changbin shifted uncomfortably at the couch, hands clasped together then. They must have picked up in his little crush. It was obvious to everyone other than Jisung It seemed. 

        “I don’t know. We’re not as close as you guys are.” He spoke, Minho and Hyunjin exchanging glances of complete disbelief. 

        Minho shot Hyunjin a look then before Hyunjin sigh and rest his head against the couch, “go ahead.”

        Changbin arched a brow as Minho set his bowl down, turning to face changbin. His expression getting more serious now. 

        “Listen. We’ve all known each other a long time now. Im not going to sit here and watch you lovebirds distance yourselves. Just take the boy to the clinic and tell him you want to kiss his face, Alright?” Hyunjin offered a laugh then, covering his mouth. 

        Changbin wanted to run away. Minho was usually blunt but he wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Yeah he liked jisung. A lot. But did jisung like him? No way. 

        “You’re obviously in love. And the way Jisung looks at you…that boys oblivious as hell. He obviously likes you too, Changbin.” Hyunjin spoke then, Changbins face getting hotter. 

        “Look, it’s okay. We’ve noticed how you two have been the last few months especially. Just talk to him. He does like you, Changbin.” Minho spoke in a much warmed tone. 

        But changbin couldn’t do that. No way. His face was hot and his stomach was in knots. His two roommates could see changbins feelings. So why couldn’t jisung? Why was that blonde making things so difficult for him? 

        “Earth to binnie.” Minho spoke then, sat on the coffee table inches away from Changbin, “we support whatever you do. And if you don’t want to take jisung in well drag him out of bed right now and take him.” Minho was smiling, he could see how uncomfortable changbin was. 

        “No…” changbin wasn’t sure why he said no. “I’ll take him.” He wasn’t sure why he said that either. “I’m going to call in sick…then I’ll take both of us down there. I’ll uh…”

        “Tell him how you feel?” Hyunjin smirked, leaning towards changbins side. 

        “Y-Yeah. That. I’ll try.” Changbin didn’t know if he could. “I’m gonna let him sleep some though…he needs it.” He spoke, voice a mere whisper. 

        “Good. You two have been flirting around too much. I don’t know how you two weren’t making out the other day with his ridiculous you guys were being.” Minho snorted, getting another shove from Hyunjin. 

        “Just take it easy. If you’re not ready then don’t tell him. But you both need to admit it eventually. Jisungs never going to say anything. But the way he looks at you is telling. Go for it, Bin.” Hyunjin patter Changbins shoulder, diving back into his bowl moments later. 

        Changbin calmed slightly. It was as if Minho and Changbin we’re giving their blessing. It made him feel comforted but at the same time pressured. He liked Jisung so much. So much that he wasn’t sure how to tell him. Or when. Or where. He just didn’t know. And it was eating him alive. Soon he’d burst. 

        Then it came to him. Maybe he should tell Jisung in a place that really mattered to him. A place Hyunjin and Minho didn’t know. A place he could be as open as he wanted. He knew that jisung and he could connect there. With music. He figured if he was going to try and confess to the younger he’d do it there. At one of the places that fear to his heart. A place where inspiring rappers could be free. He wanted to tell Jisung there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbins has no idea that Jisung already knows about the rap thing. Let’s see how this goes :)))))


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Like I said previously fluff is super hard for me to write but I hope it was worth the wait lol. ♥️

Jisung POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        “It’s just another cold. They gave me a prescription for the sinuses.” Jisung sigh, reading over the little note the doctor had printed for him. “I’ll pick it up tomorrow. I don’t feel like going to the pharmacy right now.” Jisung rubbed his tired eyes before adjusting the glasses at his nose. Contacts were too annoying to wear with his nose running and his eyes all watery like this. 

        “At least it’s nothing major.” Changbin smiled. Jisung was glad Changbin had come with him, though he knew the elder was missing work because of him. 

        “Should you head to work…?” He asked then, letting his hands slide into pockets after adjusting the cap at his head. 

        “Nah, I called off.” Changbin spoke back, voice low and smooth. “Someone had to take care of you. Squirrels are kind of oblivious.” Jisung snorted at that, nudging his friend gently. 

        “Should we head back to the apartment?” He asked then, looking to the shorter male who just bit his lip before adjusting the black cap at his own head. 

        “I was thinking we could hang out…if you’re up for it? I wanted to check out his place.” Changbin seemed nervous, Jisung just tilted his head. 

        “Sure.” He spoke through a sniffle, giving Changbin a wide grin that reached his eyes. Changbins face was a shade of pink. He must’ve really been sick. 

        “It’s not anywhere I’ve really shared with anyone.” The older spoke, starting to walk away from the building, jisung quickly following behind. 

        “Oooh is it a secret?” Jisung teased, walking close to Chanbin now who seemed to inch away at every opportunity. 

        Changbin pursed his lips on thought, “Hmm, it’s definitely not anything Minho or Hyunjin have seen. So yeah, I think so.” 

        “Have I been there?” Jisung asked, noticing how Changbin had this cute little grin at his lips. 

        “I don’t think so. It’s really special to me. I hope you like it…there’s lots of music and talented people. You’d love it.” Jisungs eyes widened a bit. Was Changbin taking him to the underground rapping area, the same place he’d secretly watched Changbin rap?

        Jisung stayed quiet after that. Changbin changed the subject as they walked on, talking about school stuff. But jisung could help but wonder where they were headed. It had to be that place. He wondered why all of a sudden Changbin wanted to take him there. It was special to the rapper, right? Was he really okay with sharing something so personal with Jisung? 

        The walk was a little long but Jisung expected that. He’d usually take the bus to the venue but Changbin must have always walked. He followed the turns too well. He really did cherish this place. Changbin let out this happy breath as he started down the steps to the sketchy underground area. The door looked like it was out of a horror movie, but it always looked menacing. Probably to keep people who weren’t welcome out. 

        “I know it seems creepy…but it’s great. I promise.” Changbin smirked, pulling the familiar door open to that instant rush of music. 

        Jisung couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable how Changbin seemed to bounce as he entered, staring towards the crowd of people who were hyping up this girl who was rapping faster than Jisung had ever seen. She was even faster that Changbin. Jisung couldn’t hide his own grin, following close behind his friend. 

        “Wow.” Even though Jisung has been here many times he would try his best to act surprised by it all.

        Changbin had this super bright smile that Jisung had only seen from watching Changbin on stage. He wished the elder would smile like that more often. “How’d you find this place?” Jisung knew he was yelling over the music. 

        “A friend.” Changbin yelled, pulling Jisung by the arm as they made their way into the crowd. Changbin looked so happy. 

        The two enjoyed the girls stage to its end before clapping wildly with the crowd. Jisung, despite the sniffling and irate eyes, really enjoyed it. He had a deep appreciation for people who wrote their own songs and had the confidence to go up and express them. He’d have to find her SoundCloud later which she plugged at her ending speech. 

        “SpearB!” Jisung heard suddenly, whipping around to see a guy who looked a little younger than them. “It’s been awhile, where’ve you been?” Jisung knew very well that Changbins stage name was SpearB. And by the way Changbin nervously let out this little laugh as he first bumped the other boy, jisung could tell he didn’t want him to know. 

        “Busy. I’ll stop by again soon. I promise.” Changbin spoke. Jisung could tell he was trying to avoid talking about his music. 

        “Well hurry up. I’ve overplayed your mixtape, dude. I’m looking forwards to the next.” He quickly waved them off then, going back towards the crowd as another rapper set up their stage. 

        Changbin let out a little sigh before adjusting his hat, “Oh I’m also kind of a thing around here. I forgot to mention that.” 

        Jisung was glad Changbin hadn’t freaked out about the rapping thing. Jisung knew, but Changbin didn’t know that. “Ah, really? Is SpearB our soundcloud name?” Jisung wiggled his brow playfully as he opened the app on his phone. 

        Changbin shoved him gently with a laugh, “Yeah, Yeah. But don’t listen to anything. It’s all garbage.”

        Jisung knew very well that none of the elders songs were bad. He especially liked the song ‘IF’. “I’m sure they're good. Why didn’t you tell me about it? I’d have shown up every stage.” Jisung smiled back, putting his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t want Changbin to see that he already had the mixtape on his playlist. 

        “I don’t know. It’s kind of embarrassing I guess?” By changbins charisma on stage he doubted that. “Next time I perform I’ll invite you.” 

        “I’d like that. I’m sure you’re great.” Jisung knew he was great. 

        “Aish, lets go sit at the the bar.” Changbin spoke the , tugging jisung behind through the thickening crowd. Whoever was next must have been pretty big considering how many people had filled the area. 

        Once they reached the emptying bar area Changbin settled down at one of the stools, letting out this breathy sigh. “I have something to tell you.”

        Jisung perked up then, arms folded at the counter as he settled beside his friend, “Yeah?”

        Changbin bit his lip, sliding his hat off of his head so he could rake his fingers through his dark hair. His forehead really should have been exposed more. He looked good like that. Like really good. Jisung quickly shook the thoughts away, clearing his throat in anticipation for what changbin wanted to tell him. 

        “The thing is…” Changbin set his hat on the counter, turning to face Jisung. Jisung felt his heart skip a beat by how sincere the elders face had become. “I brought you here because it’s special to me.”

        Jisung nodded, offering a smile back. “Thank you for showing me. I can get a lot of muse from this place.” He already had. 

        “I…the thing is.” Changbin kept pausing, fingers tapping the brim of his cap, “for awhile now…” jisung raises his brow in anticipation. What the hell was Changbin trying to tell him? 

        “Jisung. I like you.” He said then, the younger just tilting his head. 

        “I like you too, hyung.” He offered this soft laugh that didn’t seem to make it any easier for Changbin to speak. The elder just kept biting his lip. 

        “No I mean…I like you. Like the way Hyunjin likes Minho.” Changbin paused, averting his eyes as Jisung pulled himself upright. 

        “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always (,: I’m glad that my fics are doing well up here lol. It’s given me back my love for writing and soon I’m sure I’ll be able to write my original pieces again lol. 
> 
> The next chapter will of course be Jisungs reactions to changbins confession. ♥️♥️♥️


	9. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I’m sorry lol

Changbin POV 

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        “What?” Jisung was sat up, watching Changbin. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that to the younger. That he’d confessed his feelings that had been building. 

        Jisung sniffled besides him, turning his gaze from Changbin causing the older to turn back to Jisung. He could see his mouth gaped, side profile noticeably shocked. Changbin wasn’t sure what to say or do. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he awaited a response. Anything. Something to help clear his head of the regret building up. 

        “So…” jisung began, mouth finally closing. “You like me in…” he paused, hands folding together at the table. He was obviously shaky, “you like me in that way?”

        Changbin bit his lip, Jisungs gaze finally meeting his own. He didn’t know what to say but the way Jisung was looking at him confused him all the more. “I guess?”

        “You guess?!” Jisungs voice was raising slightly. Changbin didn’t know how to read it. “You either like me or you don’t!” Jisung looked a little irritated. Maybe. Either that or expecting of explanation. Changbin didn’t know. 

        “I do.” Changbin sigh then, “I really do.”

        Jisung sat there, turning his face towards the bar area. “Ah…” changbin didn’t like how quiet he’d gotten. He needed to know how he felt. 

        “I’m sorry. I just…shit. I had to tell you.” Changbin bit his lip harder, “I’m sorry if it makes things weird but…I’ve been holding it in for a long time.”

        “How long…?” Jisung asked, turning more to face Changbin. 

        “When I met you.” Yeah. When they met. It hadn’t been the movie or the time Minho and Hyunjin locked them out. It was that moment he met Jisung. 

        Jisung seemed to pull back a bit, looking as if he was trying to remember when they’d met or something. “I…” he stopped, brushing blonde hair from over his eyes, “I didn’t know…why didn’t you say anything?”

        Why didn’t he say anything? He hadn’t said anything for what reason? He should have sooner. Jisung didn’t honestly seem all that shocked by it all. Maybe Jisung was lying. Maybe he did know. 

        “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Changbin managed, keeping his gaze away from the blondes. “I shouldn’t have told you…”

        “What do you mean? I’m glad you told me.” Jisung smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

        “Why?” He frowned, watching Jisung closely. All of a sudden he shivered and he didn’t feel comfortable. He felt so vulnerable. He had just told Jisung he liked him. 

        “Well uh…maybe I like you, too.” Jisung offered this tiny smile, “I don’t really know for sure but sometimes when I look at you I get this weird feeling in my chest.”

        Changbin knew that feeling well. It’s how he felt every time he saw Jisung. Now he was feeling hot. And he had this lump in his throat. 

        “Changbin…I like you, too.” The way Jisung spoke made Changbin want to explode. He sounded almost as choked up as he was. Almost as nervous. But Jisung was so sick that it didn’t show as much. 

        The two say in silence a moment before Jisung finally turned in his stool, placing a hand to Changbins shoulder causing the elder to look back at him, “I’m serious. For awhile I’ve had this weird feeling. And I guess I didn’t want to express it but I think I like you a lot, too.”

        Changbins face was hot and he knew his face was red, “this is so awkward.” He laughed then, keeping his gaze low. 

        Jisung just sigh and soon behind them music blared again. The next rapper must have finally set himself up on stage. The crowd was almost too loud to bare. Jisung was starting to shrink on his seat. It was so loud. Too loud for a sick Jisung. 

        Changbin pulled himself off the stool, “we should go.” He spoke, pulling Jisung by the sleeve. The younger just nodded, covering an ear with a cute laugh that Changbin could hear despite the loud music behind them. 

        Outside was a lot quieter. And once Changbin had managed tugging Jisung through the heavy crowd they finally stopped. Both boys seemed relieved despite how much colder it’d gotten as the hours passed. It was dark out too. 

        “Jesus…it got so cold.” Jisung frowned, hands shaking at his sides. “We should call a cab.” 

        Changbin nodded to that, not realizing that his hand had slipped into Jisungs. The younger just gave him this tilted head. “Changbin?” The older boy just watched him a moment before realizing the warmth in his hand, pulling away with a quick apology. 

        To his surprise Jisung just gave him this adorable smile that reached his eyes, “it’s okay…it’s cold. I was just…shocked?” Jisung reached his fingers to Changbins, lacing them together comfortably then, “it’s warmer like this, right?” Jisungs face had this pink flush across it that made Changbin shiver. 

        “Oh…?” Changbin shivered against their touch, “is this okay?” He looked down to their hands before the boy offered this cute nod before tugging Changbin behind. “should we talk about what I said back there…?” 

        Jisung laughed again, holding Changbins hand tightly, “about you liking me? I mean I said I liked you, too. So what’s that mean?” 

        “I don’t know. I didn’t think ahead this far. I just knew I had to tell you how I felt.” Changbin whispered, knowing his face was a lot more red than before. 

        “Well…we could head back home. It’s getting late.” Jisungs voice was so smooth. How was he so calm? Changbin just nodded then, following Jisung along. 

        He wasn’t sure how to feel. Jisung seemed way too comfortable whilst he was struggling to keep himself composed. He wanted to calm his nerves but this was so much. His head was clouded by all these weird thoughts. He didn’t know what to do.


	10. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My will to write is faltering ;;

Jisung POV

╔═══━━━───── ✦☾✦ ─────━━━═══╗

        Confessing wasn’t something Jisung had dealt with before. No one had even come to him and told them they liked him. Maybe it was from how sick he always was. He didn’t seem to be the most approachable person when he was coughing and sneezing constantly. But somehow Changbin saw through his sick spells. Somehow Changbin had fallen for him. Jisung would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to his friend, too. 

       “Do we tell them?” Changbin asked, rubbing the back of his head with this expression that begged Jisung to decide on that. Changbin has told him that their roommates knew about Changbins feelings and had kind of pushed him to confess. It was cute, Jisung thought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the commotion when they got inside. 

        “We might have to. Especially since they’re rooting for it.” Jisung laughed, patting Changbins shoulder comfortably. The elder seemed to relax a little at that.

        “Ah…it’s not like we’re dating, though. They’re going to expect a wedding date.” Changbin snorted, fingertips at their door. “We didn’t really talk about it…about what we do now.”

        Jisung wiggled his nose to hold in another sneeze before resting his head at Changbins shoulder. The elder seemed to freeze up at the touch, “they might deserve to know. Maybe. We should start by going on a date tomorrow, hm?”

        Changbin smiled, giving this soft excited breath as he unlocked the door. “A date…” Jisung laughed at how Changbin seemed to feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He was so cute. He’d always been this cute. Jisung had just been too oblivious to realize. The elder sigh once more before pushing the door opened, Minho standing there as if he waited for his return. 

        “Sup, Binnie. Did you confess to our little squ-“ Minho stopped as Changbin let the door open fully, Jisung waving to the brunette who froze in place at the sight. “Oh, hey squirrel.” He nearly choked on his food as Hyunjin came behind, waving back to the two with a much more subtle shock. 

        Jisung hadn’t realized his head was still at Changbins shoulder, not that it mattered. The younger just pulled his head up and smiled to the couple inside before being tugged along into the apartment by Changbin. 

        “Confess to who?” Jisung asked, Minho still coughing from the shock of seeing the two so close. Despite egging Changbin on earlier he was super embarrassed. 

        “To skipping work.” Hyunjin shouted out, rubbing Minhos back as he calmed down. 

        Changbin had this cute little grin across his face before glancing to Jisung. Jisung smiled back some, letting the twos fingers wrap together comfortably, “He told me today. It’s okay, I know now.” Jisung spoke, Hyunjin letting out the breath he’d held in the entire time. 

        “Wait, he actually told you?! I didn’t think he would!” Minho sounded more excited now, face slightly pink still from nearly choking on whatever he’d stuffed his mouth full of. 

        Changbin just scratched the back of his head, “Yeah. I told him. He uh…kind of feels the same?” The rapper shot Jisung a look that made the blonde just giggle back. 

        “I kind of liked him too. We’re going on a date, tomorrow.” Jisung spoke, Hyunjin smiling brightly like it was the best news he’d ever received. 

        “Y-Yeah. Just to see how it goes.” Changbin was so nervous and Jisung couldn’t help but find it adorable. He laughed again, squeezing Changbins hand. 

        “Ah, my babies are finally together…” Minho chirped, giving them this happy motherly pout. “It’s totally going to work. You two are destined.” Hyunjin sigh, wrapping his arms around Minhos waist. 

        “I’m glad you finally said something to each other. Watching you guys pin after each other for so long was exhausting.” Jisungs face reddened at Hyunjins comment. How long had it really been since he’d noticed their feelings? He felt so stupid not realizing how he felt before today. 

        “Jisungs just oblivious. He was never going to say anything.” Minho teased, swaying with Hyunjin a moment. 

        Changbin let out this nervous laugh, causing Jisung to turn and rest his chin to his shoulder. “What’s so funny?” The blonde asked, fingers still locked with the dark rappers. 

        “This feels right. All of this.” Changbin spoke, giving Jisung this cute smile that melted his heart. 

        Jisung smiled brightly, watching the elder close, “it really does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Support binsung!!!!


End file.
